Makes No Sense
by FaberryIsLife
Summary: Faberry. Nada tiene sentido cuando tu mundo gira en torno a Quinn Fabray.
1. Chapter 1

_**Descargo de responsabilidad**_

_**Advertencia : Mis fics puede causar adicción, pérdida de la razón, cambios en tu estado anímico, ganas de asesinarme, ganar de casarte conmigo, traumas psicológicos, etc. Ya has sido informado/a sobre las contraindicaciones, ahora puedes leer bajo tu propio criterio.**_

_**Ni Glee Ni Ningunos de sus personajes me pertenecen (una verdadera lastima ) La historia es 100% mia, cualquier semejanza con sus realidades es mera coincidencia. Los personajes nuevos y anteriores que no son de la serie me pertencen(? Y no lo se, lean. Agradecimiento particular a Manuela por dejarme usar los derechos de su advertencia (Segun ella todo un honor)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

Pasillos del Mckinley. Vacio. Cada alumno en sus aulas tras sonar la campana. Todo se movia en camara lenta. Habia llegado tarde ese dia, si. Rachel Barbra Berry no tendria su asistencia perfecta por primera vez. Tampoco le afecto demasiado, y eso ya es algo raro de afirmar.

Jugadores del equipo de hockey masculino acercandose a ella. Rachel respira hondo, sabe lo que se viene. Uno, dos, tres, se cubre la cara y ...Slushie. Como cada inicio de semana. Pero seguia intacta, se dirigio al ba;o a lavar su cabello.

- Porque me siento tan, rara - se dijo mirandose al espejo - No tiene sentido.

Habia algo que andaba mal en ella, y que oportuno fue que coincidiera con el viaje que realizaria Quinn Fabray con su familia la semana pasada y no estaria toda aquella semana en el colegio.

- Que sentido tiene venir al colegio si no oigo la voz de la mas perra hermosa del colegio - penso en voz alta de repente. - Hermosa? Ya me hace mal el slushie...que estoy diciendo - y salio de alli.

Comenzo a colocar sus libros en el casillero, y ve a lo lejos a su novio Finn Hudson. Y no, no tenia ganas de besarlo, y no tenia ganas de tomarle de la mano, no tenia ganas de estar junto a el en clases. Y no, no sabia porque razon.

Y asi paso toda su semana sin su amiga-enemiga-bitch Fabray.

Llego el fin de semana y rachel estaba comoda en su habitacion jugando con un leon de peluche.

- Aun no se de quien eres ese dia que te encontre y ya ha pasado tantos a;os que no importara, eres mio Luke - le dijo a su peluche mientras lo abrazaba y se quedaba profundamente dormida.

- Rachel, despierta, llego tu primo Ian llevalo al parque mientras vamos de compras con tu papi - Le dijo Hiram

Llevo su primo al parque y mientras mas se acercaban a su arbol de picnic preferido, mas podian distinguir que ya estaba ocupado y no solo eso. Quinn Fabray estaba ahi, con...una chica , y la chica le acababa de dar un beso en la mejilla - Rachel sintio celos, si, celos, llevaba tiempo analizando que le pasaba con Quinn y ahora que la veia ahi no puedo hacer nada mas que sentirse herida.

Ian se acerco a jugar con un perrito, que era de la chica que acompa;aba a Quinn y Rachel no tuvo mas remedio que acercarse a saludar

- Viste que bonito es - decia aquella chica a Ian

- Rachel? - Dijo Quinn al ver quien acompa;aba al peque;o

- Ho..hola - aclaro su garganta, no podia llorar enfrente de ellas - Hola Quinn

- Estas Bien? - Dijo Quinn al notar el tono de voz de la diva.

- Si, am, ya nos ibamos verdad Ian? Ian! - Llamo a su primo que se encontraba jugando con el perrito

- Ya voy! - Grito

- De verdad estas bien ? - Dijo Quinn levantandose y acercandose a Rachel

- Si...yo..bueno - Dijo la morena tartamudeando mientras sentia como QUinn amablemente tomaba su mano -

- Te conozco rach - dijo la porrista - que sucede, todo bien con finn o tus papas? - dijo preocupada

- Si, todo bien Quinn, no es nada...Ian Vamos! - termino la conversacion y solto delicadamente la mano de Quinn.

Ian se acerco a Rachel y Se marcharon. La rubia quedo con la duda, asi que le escribiria mas tarde.

* * *

**Hola lectores! Les comento que adquiri una computadora nueva y no tiene cierta letra que me la remplaza por un ; ...es muy frustrante pero tratare de arreglarlo pronto. Es un mini shot, tendra uno o dos capitulos mas y nada mas..es algo que estoy escribiendo sobre una base escrita hace un par de dias y me esta tomando tiempo. Con respecto al resto de mis fics, pasa igual y estoy escribiendo todo en manuscritos para poder pasarlos correctamente cuando arregle el problemita para que no se haga dificultosa la lectura. Ninguno de mis escritos tiene acentos corregidos ya que lo hago en wordpad al no tener el Office instalado. Sepan disculpar las molestias. Y en cuanto a mis datos de contacto estan actualizados en el portal de mi usuario aqui en fanfiction. SIn mas, les agradezco la lectura y espero reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Descargo de responsabilidad_**

**_Advertencia : Mis fics puede causar adicción, pérdida de la razón, cambios en tu estado anímico, ganas de asesinarme, ganar de casarte conmigo, traumas psicológicos, etc. Ya has sido informado/a sobre las contraindicaciones, ahora puedes leer bajo tu propio criterio._**

**_Ni Glee Ni Ningunos de sus personajes me pertenecen (una verdadera lastima ) La historia es 100% mia, cualquier semejanza con sus realidades es mera coincidencia. Los personajes nuevos y anteriores que no son de la serie me pertencen(? Y no lo se, lean. Agradecimiento particular a Manuela por dejarme usar los derechos de su advertencia (Segun ella todo un honor)_**

Esa misma noche..

Un mensaje se aproxima en la computadora de rachel. Y si, era Quinn. Rachel se dispuso a leerlo.

"Hola Rach, te escribo porque me preguntaba si estas bien porque te vi triste hoy..si no tiene nada que ver con Hudson o tus papis que es? Espero me respondas pronto me preocupe cuando vi tu carita, y se que no me he portado muy bien contigo pero este ultimo tiempo hemos sido mas cercanas y..me gustaria que me tuvieras mas confianza. Besitos. Quinn"

Me dijo rach, se preocupa por mi, me mando besitos - se repitio toda la noche abrazada a su peluche y llenaba su habitacion de suspiros.

5 am, aun no conseguia dormir..y se dio cuenta que no le habia respondido a Quinn.

"Hola :$ gracias por preocuparte yo..no es nada solo..am...Quien es la niña con la que estabas hoy?" Instantaneamente se maldijo por no pensar lo que escribe.

Mientras tanto Quinn dormia placidamente en su cama cuando vio la respuesta de rachel...*esta celosa !* penso para sus adentros...*quinn fabray a por ella*

Conversacion Faberry:

"No fue nada preciosa ;) Y solo era Joha, una vieja amiga que llego a la ciudad..estabas celosa?" - Q

"Celosa yo? como crees fabray" - R *tan obvia soy?*

"No mientas rach, dime estabas celosa? ...de ella o de mi?" - Q *Joha es hermosa talvez la queria a ella y no a mi * - la rubia ya desvariaba

"de ti? nunca.."- R

"entonces admites que estabas celosa" - Q

"..." - R

"Rachel Barbra Berry estabas celosa! Y de ella! Porque?" - Q

"Podemos hablar Quinn?" - R

"Estamos hablando" - Q

"personalmente (?" - R

"Esta Bien , quieres que vaya a tu casa?" - Q

"No! es decir..um..esta bien " - R

"Bueno ya voy" - Q

"Quinn no ahora.."- R

"Quinn?" - R

"Diablos x.x "-R

20 minutos mas tarde..en la casa berry

- Cariño abres la puerta? - Le decia Hiram desde la cocina a su hija

- Abrela tu - decia rachel desde las escaleras

- Que pasa hija? - dijo hiram

- Creo que voy a morir de nervios - dijo rachel suavecito

Y asi fue como al no obtener respuesta de su padre no tuvo mas remedio que abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Quinn. Un ramo de flores tapaban la cara de una ruborizada rachel.

- Son para ti - Dijo Quinn

¿En que momento tuvo tiempo para irle a comprar un ramo de flores y vestirse tan sexy? La morena estaba mas que ruborizada.

- QUinn - Suspiro y la tomo de la mano

- Hija quien era? - dijo Hiram de la cocina

- Es Quinn papa vamos al cuarto tenemos tarea - le dijo arrastrando a quinn por las escaleras

Una vez en la habitacion Quinn estaba sentada en la cama de rachel y la diva no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro

- Que sientes por mi? - Le pregunto Quinn mirandola a los ojos

- Quinn yo - comenzaba el tartamudeo de la morena

- Tu? - decia Quinn mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban

- Yo? - dijo rachel mientras tragaba saliva - Yo..Quinn..yo te quiero

Y Quinn la beso, sintio el impulso de hacerlo, se habia pasado esa semana extrañando a la morena y no sabia porque, en realidad si sabia, la queria, la necesitaba, queria tener su mirada en ella todo el dia, queria tomarla de la mano, queria sentir esas cosquillas en el estomago que sentia cada vez que veia a Rachel.

Y Rachel le correspondio el beso, habia sentido lo mismo esa semana. Dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, bueno...tecnicamente no la habia perdido pero se le ausento una semana y ya caminaba por las paredes. Siempre penso que era hermosa, siempre se ponia celosa con ella, supuso que era porque son algo asi como amigas...Hasta ayer cuando sus celos la dominaron por completo, hasta hoy con ese beso.

La sensacion de felicidad que les produjo fue tan grande que se besaban entre sonrisas y suspiros.

- No crei que se sentiria tan bien - dijo Rachel

- No crei que sintieras esto por mi, hace tiempo que siento que hay algo mas y..bueno Finn - dijo Quinn

- Rompi con el - dijo la morena mientras la seguia besando a la rubia

- Quinn paro el beso - cuando? - le pregunto

- Antes de que vinieras - le dijo sin mas

- No lo quieres? - dijo Quinn

- Te quiero a ti, todo siempre era por ti, siempre fue por ti y ahora que te tengo para mi, no quiero perder el tiempo con nadie mas - dijo Rachel

- Te quiero - le dijo Quinn mientras comenzaba a besarla apasionadamente

Ya tendrian tiempo de hablar de sus sentimientos, ahora solo disfrutaban de sus besos.

- Oye - decia Quinn ya abrazada a la morena-

- Si? - decia Rachel

- Y ese peluchin? - dijo Quinn agarrando a Luke

- Lo encontre cuando tenia 8 - dijo Rachel

- Es kolitas - dijo Quinn

- No, es mi Luke - dijo Rachel extrañada

- Perdi a kolitas cuando iba a cumplir 8, lo festeje en una casita de fiestas al lado de la casa azul gigante del centro

- Mi papa trabajaba ahi! Claro, eras tu la niña rubia que me miro sonriente

- Creo que fuiste mi primer amor - dijo Quinn

- A si? - dijo Rachel

- No podia dejar de pensar en esa niña hermosa y hasta hace poco seguia pensando en ella, hasta que comence a sentir cosas por ti - dijo ruborizada

- Y esa niña era yo..wow - dijo Rachel feliz..supo que la rubia habia estado enamorada de ella toda su corta vida.

- Kolitas es Luke entonces? - dijo Quinn

- Lo quieres? - dijo Rachel

- Quedatelo, es todo tuyo mi amor - le respondio

Luego de que Quinn volviera a su casa Rachel solo miraba a Luke y se mordia el labio.. Esa niña rubia tambien me hizo temblar el mundo cuando era pequeña y es Quinn..y me llamo su amor aaaah - dijo esto ultimo gritando de felicidad

Que pasa hija? - dijo Leroy corriendo a su habitacion

Estoy enamorada papa - le dijo con sus ojos brillosos

El dia siguiente en la escuela...

"Te espero en la puerta para entrar juntas hermosa"- Q

"Si mi amor" - R *se siente tan bien decirle asi*

*Creo que me ruborizare en cualquier segundo al verla * - pensaba Quinn

Quinn y Rachel caminaban por el pasillo tomadas de la mano. Hudson se veia dolido y desvio su camino. El resto de los estudiantes se veian sorprendidos.

- No crei que Quinn sea lesbiana - dijo uno

- Puedo salir con las dos? - dijo el otro

- Oye rachel porque no dejas a la rubia y pasamos un rato tu y yo? - le dijo una chica

Y Quinn lanzo miradas asesinas a todos. Agarro a rachel de la mano y la llevo a un aula

Quinn que haces - dijo rachel

Te deseo - le dijo mientras la acorralaba contra la pared

Cualquier alumno podria jurar que ese ruido que se escucho durante 5 minutos eran los gemidos de la morena que salían desde aquel aula.

- Consiganse una habitación! - Gritaba santana detrás de la puerta

- cállate! - decia Quinn ruborizada

- Quinn - decia rachel tras su ultimo gemido e intento de respirar

- Dime - decia Quinn mientras besaba su cuello

- Ya..mm..hay que salir de aqui - dijo Rachel

Y no tuvo mas remedio que salir, aunque le hubiese gustado hacer mucho mucho mas ese dia, entendía que era todo muy pronto y debían esperar...Ademas Quinn tenia su lado todo romantico y queria que la primera vez con Rachel fuese algo inolvidable.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Habran notado que arregle lo de la ñ xD Era una bobada...mi teclado estaba en ingles...si me sentí una estúpida hueca xd ...En fin gracias por los lindos reviews, se espera mucho mas xd y actualizare pronto el resto de los fics. Besitos :3**


End file.
